mustache_maniacs_film_cofandomcom-20200214-history
From the Vaults
From the Vaults is a collection of Mustache Maniacs Film Co. movies from before 2008. Daniel and Andrew Bermudez realized that even though these films were not the best, they were important, as they were part of Mustache Maniacs Film Co. history. Promotion Details * Promotion Duration: January 4, 2012 - December 17, 2014 * Promotion Type: Film Saga * Number of Films Released: 15 * Other Content Featured: n/a * Has Fan Involvement?: No Development History Ever since Mustache Maniacs Film Co. went online in 2008 for the release of Johnny Thunder and the Secret of Marco Polo, there was always talk about releasing older, pre-2008 films online. The argument against the proposal was that they were all bad quality, both in terms of image resolution and production values. The arguments continued back and forth until late 2011, around the time Forest of Fear ''was released. During this time, viewers of ''Worcester Cold Storage Warehouse Fire complained endlessly about how narrator Daniel Bermudez mispronounced Worcester. Executives lamented and decided to change the film to correct this issue. There was just one catch: the editing files were gone, and the only copies of the film were online and on DVD. As the film was extracted from the DVD and re-edited, an idea struck Andrew Bermudez: if this film could be extracted and re-edited, wouldn't reason assume that all of the previous Mustache Maniacs Film Co. productions could get the same treatment? From the Vaults was announced on October 8, 2011 and was described as filling the time that it would take to film Johnny Thunder and the Wisdom of the Ancients. The first re-release, The Roulette Match, debuted on January 4, 2012, with several re-releases continuing through 2012. While the re-release of Mystery at Shady Acres was going to be part of From the Vaults, it ended up becoming independent of the promotion. In 2013, in a hunt to add old LEGO Studios films to From the Vaults, all of the animation was found for Remember the Alamo, which was re-released in the winter of 2013. The first two films of the Com 50 trilogy were also re-released as part of this promotion. In 2014, From the Vaults was infused into Ten Years of Going Crazy!, as some of the earliest films were re-released for online viewing that year, including Indiana Jones and the Secret of the Leopard's Treasure and Trip to LEGOLAND. The promotion was officially ended on December 17, 2014 with the re-release of Indiana Jones and the Egyptian Tomb. On September 30, 2017, all of the Indy fan films and Com 50 films, as well as Trip to LEGOLAND and TBC News: The Volcano Blows, released under this banner were removed from the internet, along with any related behind the scenes material. There are three official reasons of this. First, none of these films had gained any popularity and were essentially forgotten. Second, these films had fallen into disarray due to copyright strikes. Finally, with a move to push the YouTube channel forward, the bad production values of the removed films were perceived as holding the channel back, even with their re-edits. All of these films remain in the archive. Films Listed here are all of the films associated with From the Vaults, in order of re-release. * The Roulette Match (2012 - Original release in 2005) * Plankton Strikes Back! (2012 - Original release in 2006) * Plankton: Burner of Books (2012 - Original release in 2008) * Com 50 (2012 - Original release in 2005) * TBC News: The Volcano Blows (2012 - Original release in 2004) * Indiana Jones and the Heart of the Dragon (2012 - Original release in 2005) * Shootout! (2012 - Original release in 2007) * Com 50 and 007 (2012 - Original release in 2005) * The Drama Zone: Nightmare at Shady Acres (2012 - Original release in 2008) * Remember the Alamo (2013 - Original release in 2005) * Indiana Jones and the Treasure of Tikal (2013 - Original release in 2004) * Indiana Jones and the Secret of the Leopard's Treasure (2014 - Original release in 2004) * Trip to LEGOLAND (2014 - Original release in 2004) * Indiana Jones and the Forbidden Mayan Temple (2014 - Original release in 2004) * Indiana Jones and the Egyptian Tomb (2014 - Original release in 2004) Prelude Following the revelation in advances in technology, the promotion was announced as part of a look at Fall 2011, where it was announced that The Roulette Match, Plankton Strikes Back!, and Plankton: Burner of Books would be the first three films released under this banner. Other details leading up to the promotion's start promised more past films. Trivia * Because of the re-editing work that was done for Worcester Cold Storage Warehouse Fire, all of the From the Vaults films were changed from their original films. Some, like TBC News: The Volcano Blows, were simply upgraded with better quality while others, like Com 50 and 007, were rebuilt from the ground up. * In the 2015 DVD Archival Project, many of the films are the From the Vaults re-edits, not the original cuts. * While films like Kilroy Was Here! and Com 50-3: Raid on Central Island were considered for re-release, they were not released online. Both were re-edited for the DVD Archival Project. * Some Mustache Maniacs Film Co. movies, such as Alpha Team vs. The Black Cat, were barred from re-release because Andrew Bermudez would talk about how "unbelievably bad" they are. * Though not part of From the Vaults, Where it All Began is considered the unofficial capstone to this promotion. * The logo design for this promotion was modeled after Shriff Aha's evil laugh. * Early on in From the Vaults' run, older films could be requested via the website. However, this feature was never used and was eventually dropped. Category:Promotions Category:2012